


Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

by Lizzygrant38



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bad Boy Even, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Isak Valtersen, Eventual Smut, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Prison, Protective Even Bech Næsheim, References to Drugs, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzygrant38/pseuds/Lizzygrant38
Summary: Fresh out of prison, Even, a good hearted kid who got in trouble, returns home to his trailer park. As Even struggles to keep clean, he falls for Isak, his neighbor who’s turned to dancing in a strip club to support his sick mother. Even and Isak try to ditch their dead-end town and try to form a better life





	1. Lived In Bars

Summer hit full on like a hammer. Even was out in the prison yard, doing his work shift, crows squawking above, other inmates shouting across the yard. The mid July sun making his pale skin swelter, the orange jumpsuits too unbearable for this kind of weather.  
Correctional officers are constantly watching the inmates on the yard, their eyes following them, no different to the hawks. Moving around the yard conducting random searches.

Even knows to keep his head down, be good. He's getting out in 3 days. He can't afford to mess up now that he's so close.  
The officers come up to him, jab him with foul offhand comments about his mother to try and rile him up.  
He clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth. He can't let them get to him, not now.

"Hey," the officer shouts, a short and stubby man, "your little bitch ass is gonna be back in here to see me, you know it and I know it," he snarls, blowing Even a kiss.

Even's blood runs cold, his hands clammy and he breath hitches. He needs to get out. There's no way in hell he's gonna land himself back in here, not with all the freaks and creeps that are the guards.  

Just 3 more days.

~

On the day of his release the sun is still blazing, he's waiting by the bus stop outside the prison walls, outside, he's finally free.

A grin breaks out onto his face, "I'll tell you what man, I ain't ever going back there." He chuckles, "I ain't ever been happier than I am right now," Even says

"Me neither man," replies the man, grinning, sitting on the bus stop, Chris, another guy who was released the same time as Even.  
"Whatcha gonna do now?" He questions.

"Eh, I was thinkin' bout cutting hair." Even says

"Ha! Really? You good with the clippers then?"

"Yeah man," he smiles.

A sleek red Cadillac pulls up outside the stop, sun light reflecting off the doors. Public Enemy blasting from the cassette deck. A young man sitting in the drivers seat, a buzzcut and a silver chain loosely hanging around his neck.

"Alright man, my rides here," Chris says, walking over to Even and giving him a firm fist bump, "I'll call you if I need a touch up," he says pointing to his hair and smirking as he hops into the passenger seat.

"Be good," Even says 

Chris smirks and winks before his friend starts driving off, wheels kicking up clouds of dust on the dirt road.

It wasn't long before his Mama turned up in their Ford escort car, it's been around since Even was a kid. It's amazing it the doors haven't detached and the wheels haven't spun off but seeing it now gives him a wave of nostalgia that washes over him. Back when he was a kid, scrapped knees and splinters from climbing trees. His Papa playing baseball with him outside the trailer. Better days.

There sitting in the driving seat with the window rolled down was his Mama, her hair coarse in a ponytail, a cigarette between her manicured nails, flicking it onto the sidewalk, sparkling rings on her slender fingers. For a short moment they looked at eachother, a distressed look quickly transformed into a soft look in her eyes. Even smiles.

"I missed you Ma," he sighs reaching out and touching her cheek, her skin soft and slightly bronzed from the July sun.

Her eyes spring up with tears and she reaches back out to him, gently stroking his cheek, remaining silent. Her eyes are speaking for themselves and he hears her loud and clear.

~

The drive home is quiet. A drive he's experienced multiple times growing up, knows it by heart but yet after being locked up for the past 2 years he takes it all in again, every detail of his hometown. The ranches, the maples trees and the dirt roads that scream freedom. Kids on dirt bikes cutting trails in open lands.

They stopped in the dirt yard of the trailer park, spider plants hung from pots on the wide trailer porch. Chipped cermaic ornaments of butterflies and lizards were placed outside, just how he remembered.

"Open the glove compartment for me," his Mama said

He did. And there sat upon wrappers of KFC and papers, a pocket knife. It glistend as the sun caught it, it was sleek with a red base.

He would recognise this anywhere. His father's old pocket knife.  
He picks it up, flicks up the blade, running the tips of his finger up and down it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, I was wondering what happened to this old shank." He questions, eyes fixated on the blade.

"Don't like hearin' you talk like that, prison talk," his Mama mumbles as she struggles to yank open the door, handbag in toe

"Sorry Mama," he says, hoping out the car and striding over to help open her door.

"Your Papa wanted you to have that knife, he said to me to give it to you when you're grown up and I reckon you've grown up now," 

Even gives a soft smile, and tenderly closes his eyes for a moment, recalling memories.

"I remember this one time, I got my jeans caked in mud. I was playing out in the woods on the rope swing," he fumbled with the knife in his hands, "probably causing some kind of trouble," he smirked.

"N' daddy comes running up to me, this grin on his face," chuckling in unison with his mother at the memory, "reaches into his right pocket and pulls the knife out, scrapes it across my jeans and he didn't get mad or nothin', just put the blade back in his pocket and walked away." 

"That was Papa," his Mama sighs.

He takes in a deep breathe and nods, agreeing. Yeah, that was Papa.

~

Inside the trailer it remains the same, the same smell of home, the shabby floral wallpaper and checkerd armchair. The cotton curtains and cross hung on the wall, wonky.  
The baby photos upon the cabinet, Even let's out a chuckle under his breathe.

His Mama is in her room, rummaging through her closet draws.

Even wanders into the cramped kitchen, opens the fridge to see it fairly empty. Just sugary cans of pop, beer bottles and slices of cheese wrapped in plastic.

"Hey Ma," Even calls out, closing the fridge, "can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure baby, we gotta be quick though I have somewhere I need to be," she says walking into the kitchen and taking his hand, "come," pulling him into the next room and onto the sofa. 

He takes a deep breathe, holding onto his Mamas hand, "I just wanna tell you I'm awful sorry for what I did," he sighs, his brows furrowed, "you and Papa never raised no trash,"

She stares back at him for a moment, face blank. Suddenly a sharp pang blooms like summer violets on his left cheek, his Mama just striked him, slapped him.

"God didn't raise no trash," she narrows her eyes at him, pointing her pink polished false nail finger at him.

Even lowers his head and gulps, "yes ma'am," he mumbles out.

She pushes herself up and walks over to the entrance of her room, her back to him, "Don't you ever say that again," she speaks out.

Even's heart feels heavy in his chest, feels like it weighs a ton. He just wants to do better, be good and make his Mama proud.  
He looks at the back of her for a short time then heads for the door, just as his hand twists the door knob open he hears his Mama,

"I love you Even," she says firmly yet softly 

"I love you Mama," he replies, voice with a slight tremor to it. He loves her so much.

He just wants to be good.

~

Isak

He's kneeling infront of the mirror, scratching his knees fromthe irritating coarse carpet.  
Picking up a black eyeliner he applies it to the rim of his eyes making his green eyes pop.

It's still warm out despite the day heading to dusk now. He has the window open, the cotton curtains softly blowing in the subtle breeze. The radio is on in the kitchen.

"Where you going to?" His Mama calls out from the sofa in the other room. He makes sure to keep a fan in there next to her. She lying there stiffly, a machine connected up to her, the beeping a consistent noise in their lives these day.

His Mama's sick, it can vary, some days she can roam the house but other days she's concreted to the sofa, her breathing jittery and her temperate high. Today is one of those days. 

"I gotta job," Isak calls back out.

"Where you get a job at?" 

Isak scans his brain for a believable lie, one he knows she wouldn't bother to follow up on, "Uh, truck stop," he says 

As he peeks his head around, she's there as expected lying, her head propped up with cushions and a magazine in her hands.

"You know darling, truck stops can be pretty dangerous," she frowns

"I know," he sighs, "they pay real good though," 

"I don't want you to worry about money so much and I don't want you to worry about me so much, okay?" 

Isak would prefer it if he didn't worry, sometimes he wonders if worrying is all he does, but he can't help it. He has her medical bills to pay alongside her and his own well-being. Food, electricity, running water. There's no one else but him that can keep them afloat. 

"God's got us baby boy, we'll be okay," she finishes, smiling at him softly. The orange hue peeking through the shutter of the sun setting surrounding them. Sunbeams catching on the cross nestled on her chest.

"Okay Mama, well I still gotta make money," he strides over to her, kissing her on the head, "I love you," he mumbles in her hair and heads out the door, standing on the porch outside their trailer as he fumbles in his pocket for a cigarette and lights it, taking a long drag and breathing it out of his nostrils.

"Hey," a sultry deep voice startles him, he follows with his eyes where the sound of the voice came from and notices a slender man leaning against the redwood tree.

He's beautiful, there is no denying that. Blue eyes like pure drops in an ocean of chaos, plump chapped lips and purple and blue knuckles. He's not much older than Isak, maybe two or three years older.

"Hi," Isak says, looking up at the sky like he isnt bothered by his presence, like he wasn't just oogling the man. He takes another long drag.

"Where'd you come from?" He questions, smirking.

Is he flirting with him? Isak attempts to hide his pink blush by ducking his head a scuffing his shoes onto the floorboards of the porch. So much for pretending not to be affected by him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

He pushes himself from the redwood and heads over to lean on the banister of Isaks porch, 

"You know who I am?" He asks, swinging back and forth on the banister.

"Yeah I heard of you," Isak replies.

It's true, he has heard of him. He was the talk of the trailer park for a few weeks when he first moved in here, Even he thinks he recalls is his name. The talk was he pulled a shotgun on Elias for catching him in bed with his Mama or something. Was arrested for that alongside drug charges. 

Elias was a mean but powerful man in this town. He owned the gentleman's club. Isak spoke to him not long ago when he went to apply for a job their. That's where he was on his way to now but a cover of a truck stop was all his Mama needed to know.

"What did ya hear," Even grins, there is something so utterly charming about his cheeky grin that Isak can't quite look away this time. 

"That you're crazy," he states, flicking ash of his cigarette to the ground.

"Do I look crazy?" He fires back, looking amused and jumping over the banister and infront of Isak.

Isak staggers back slightly, taking him in once more, loose tank top which revealed a tattoo on his bicep, baggy jeans and scars littered his body like his very own skin was a story itself, "Yeah," he replies.

Even let's out a chuckle, placing his own cigarette in his mouth.

"Missipi slims? I've only seen ladies smoke them," Isak commented pointing at his cigarette.

"I so happen to like missipi slims, they've got a smooth taste," he winks

Isak ducks his head once again to hide his smile, he can't quiet believe this guy.

"Well I've got to get to work," Isak mumbles, shouldering his backpack and heading to his car. 

"Alright, see you soon," Even salutes, the same smirk still occupying his face.

Isak can feel his eyes on his back as he treads to the car and gets in, slamming the door shut behind him.

He puts the key in the ignition and turns it a few times, each time it falters. The benefits of having the same car from past generations.

"Need some help with that?" Even hollers out, still clearly entertained.

Isak cheeks flush again, "it will start in a moment," he calls back.

Just as he says this the engine starts up, the car humming and he pulls out of the park, taking one last look at Even in the review mirror, sure it won't be the last he'll be seeing of him.


	2. Venus As A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters titles are songs
> 
> venus as a boy - bjork

Even strolls back into his trailer after he watches Isak's car drive off into the distance.  
He's on his mind, there's no use denying that. First glance he thought maybe he was hallucinating like looking through the lense of kaleidoscope, soft orange and pink hues from the sun dipping into the horizon framing the boys head like an angel but an angel in the flames. An angel that could be Gabriel but an angel that could be Lucifer too, like he would readily delve into the deep, dark hell as he would fly up to the lofty, illuminated places.

He was beautiful, soft blonde hair that fanned across his forehead, lips like the bow of Cupid, he had cut off jeans into shorts, showing his slender yet sturdy legs. And he was cute, so cute.

He snapped out of his head when he heard his Mama from her room, "heard you speaking to the new neighbour Isak out there," 

Oh Even thinks, so that's the angels name.

Even smirks, "guess there's not much privacy around here, thin walls"

"He's a nice kid, shame about his mother being sick though," 

He thinks about that for a moment, that is definitely Shame. Isak having to take on that responsibility, he doubts his Papa is around, it's rare to see a full family around these parts. He wants to wrap him up, promise to take care of him.

"where are my damn keys?" She barks, mainly to herself.

He watches his Mama bustle back and forth, rummaging for her keys. She's dressed in a short pencil skirt and a sequin top. Her cheekbones dusted with blusher and her eyelashes clumpy with mascara.

He noticed them upon the cabinet next to the baby photos, "they're right here Ma," he picks them up and swings them on his fingers, the keys jingling.

She rushes over receiving them from him, "Ah, thank you baby," 

"Who you getting all pretty for?" He questions, he can't help it but behold a protective flare when it comes to the ones he loves. As long as they're being treated with the respect they deserve, he'll stand back but knowing his Mamas poor choice in sleazy men, he can't help but constantly be on edge. 

"Dean," she states

"Dean?" He frowns, "who's dean?"

"Someone you better get used to, I met him couple of months ago, he's a nice guy," she says as she zips up her thigh high black boots.

"Right, just like Elias was a nice guy," he throws out, getting a narrowed eye look from his Mama just as he expected.

She hops up, tugging her skirt slightly and grabbing her bag.  
"I'm off, do me a favour and don't go hanging round that crowd again," 

Even nods, "I'm all done with that Ma," he confirms 

"Bye baby," she gets up on her tiptoes and smacks a wet kiss on his cheek, spins around and walks out the room, her heels clacking against the floorboards. 

"Stay safe," he murmurs to the now empty room.

~

Stepping out the shower, his first shower alone and with hot water in two years, he hears his phone PING, his Ma put credit on it just before he go out of prison.

Roughly rubbing his hair with the towel and drying off his body he picks up his phone,

Mikael 

Yo, heard you out today, comin' to pick you up

Even 

What's up Mikael, just got home. Need some time to chill

Mikael 

Fair bro, we're gonna go out after 

~

The sun is about to set and plunge the evening into darkness any moment now, gold invading the pale blue. Even tucks himself in amongst the pussywillow shrubs, looking out over the river, the surroundings around him reflected into the still water. His cheeks are slightly pink with evening breeze. He watches the sun set from his vantage point amongst the riverbank. The sky is sparse with clouds, the colors of dawn pushing up into the ghostly white of them, making them soft pink and orange and honey gold. 

Even sighs, taking a moment to reflect. His life is non stop, chaotic and always moving but here now he can rest, he can finally just fucking breathe. He needed this.

When the sun finally is swallowed whole by the horizon and silver specks of stars start glistening beyond him, be makes a move to the Gas station Mikael told him to meet him.

~

Mikael's leaning against his car When he arrives, he looks just the same as two years ago underneath the harsh lighting of the Gas station. Long hair framing the grin on his face, dimples 'n all. 

"Hey man, good to see you," Mikael says as Even approaches, pulling him in and giving him a firm pat on the back.

"Hey," Even smirks, returning the hug. "I wanna go at it straight for once, okay? Try stay out of trouble." Even states because he feels he needs to highlight that.

"I respect that," Mikael replies as he walks around the car and slides into the drivers seat, Even follows the same and settles into the passenger seat.

"Mikael man, I'm serious,"

"I hear you, swear to it," Mikael responds opening up the glove compartment and pulling out a spliff, "got you a little welcome home gift," he chuckles, waving it infront of his face.

Even beams at the sight, "Aw dude, you have no idea the dreams I've had about this moment in there," 

Mikael gets out a lighter as Even holds the spliff and lights it up, brining it to his mouth and taking a deep breathe. He can feel the smoke travelling down his lungs as he holds it in his chest for a moment before breathing out. His body already instantly relaxing. He's missed this.

"So Elias have moved up now, not just about nickles anymore. He bringing in the big money." Mikael tells him, pinching the spliff out of Even's hand and taking a drag.

"Oh yeah? He must be dealing with the hard stuff now huh?" 

"You know it," Mikael coughs slightly, passing the doobie back and forth, "he's opened a gentleman's club now, he's the big boss and everything,"

Even can't help but let his blood temperature rise at his name, "should've seen his face last time I saw him," Even mumbles, frowning.

"I know brother, but it'll be a good night out. It was two years ago now, he ain't gonna try shit." Mikael states

"Alright alright, whatever," he stubs out the spliff on the dashboard and chucks it out the window, "let's go."

~

Inside the club it's dark and smoky, fluorescent lights shinning, a strong scent of alcohol and sex dominating his sense of smell. The heavy bass of the music in sync with his blood pumping.

He looks around a sees both men and women up on podiums shaking their hips seductively, money notes in girls bras and boys shorts. Even's inner pansexuality is thriving, that's for sure.

Him and Mikael find a table near the back of the club, they settle down as he goes fetches two beers.

When Mikael gets back the music is lowered, the lights slightly dim, a man comes up from behind s curtain on the main stage holding a microphone, Even would recognise that ugly mug anywhere, Elias.

He clenches his fists under the table, can't help it. Mikael gives him a side glance.

"Don't start no shit bro," Mikael warns.

"I ain't starting no shit with Elias," Even grumbles back, taking a sip of his beer.

Elias taps the microphone, bringing the club's attention solely to him, mainly just older men occupying the audience.

"Welcome to Mr Sophistication," Elias shouts with an annoying amount of enthusiasm, the men cheer and clap, Even rolls his eyes.

"Are you having a good time?" More cheers, "Are you making it rain on these hoes?" There's whistles this time around.

"Now," he starts, kneeling down on the stage in the spotlight, "I've got someone so very special for you," he pauses, "see the most exciting part of my job is when I get to introduce new talent," he winks, "the thing is, he's never been on stage," the crowd looks eager, hands clutched with dollars, "a virgin to the stage, I know we love that here," he devious smirk appears on his face.

"I want you boys to go easy on him, give it up for Ceaser!"

The crowd clap and cheer as the spotlight goes to the singular pole on the stage, the music starts up again, can feel the beat vibrating through the floor.

From the left of the stage comes a boy, his hair and body closely similar to the angel he met not that long ago Even notes until... the boy turns when he's up on stage and it is the angel from earlier. He's standing there, looking vulnerable and shy as hell, tight shorts and a flimsy t-shirt covering his torso. The crowd hollers at him, calling him crude names like 'slut' and telling him to 'shake it baby,' Even wants to go over there and shoving their damn dollars in their fucking gobs.

Isak slowly takes cautious steps around the pole, unsure in his movements.  
The crowd falters slightly telling him to 'do something,' Even can sense Isaks panic from here, right at the back of the room and his heart swells for him, his brows furrow.

Isak tentaviley starts pulling his shirt off over his head, the crowd perks up at that, 'I like it! I love it! I want more!' Screams one old man at the front.

The discomfort still clear on Isak's face Even decides to take action, he nudges Mikael shoulder, "Hey man, can I borrow some cash?" 

Mikael gives him the look but passes him a couple of dollars anyway.

"I'll pay your back," Even murmurs before heading to the front of the stage, money in hand and eyes fixated on Isak.  
Up close Isak is even more beautiful under the club lights, his toned body, forget angel, he's a motherfucking God.

Even rips off his jacket he's wearing and starts jumping up and down on the spot near the stage, grabbing Isaks attention.

"Hey!" Even hollers out over the music, dancing around a little bit on the spot, being utterly silly and embrassing. It's worth it when Isak smiles like he can't quiet believe him, his eyes on Even's.

That's right baby, Even thinks, keep your eyes on me, forget everyone else.

"I look crazy now?" Even shouts to Isak, he clearly does. Isak just smiles wider, the discomfort from earlier leaving his eyes.

A certain confidence makes it way into Isaks body, he spins around the pole once, seeming more sure in his moves this time, lifting his arms higher, swaying his hips up and down.

"Woohoo!" Even grins.

The beat of the music picks up and Isak gets more into the zone, still never looking away from Even's. He starts to slowly make his way over to the edge of the stage where Even is at, slow sultry moves like a cheetah.  
He starts climbing down a few steps from the stage, turning around a grinding his backside against Even, moving his hips slowly. 

Even's eyes roll in the back of his head, fuck yes. He gently places his hands on his hips, feeling his movements flow. The crowd beyond their private bubble they've created are fired up now, dollars are being thrown onto the stage.

He turns back around and pulls his butt back up on the stage, slowly bending backwards until he's lying on the floor infront of Even. His chest glistening and his eyes glimmering, smirking at Even, still grinding his hips up and down even though Even is no longer in reach. 

Even winks at Isak before standing back, taking all the money out of his pocket and making it rain on Isak. The crowd cheers and Isak laughs, a full on body laugh. He could get used to that laugh Even thinks.

As the music dims out and is replaced with the crowd cheering, Even puts his arms around Isaks waist and picks him up and bounces him up and down in his hold, Isak wrapping his arms around his neck. He starts shouting, "Ceaser! Ceaser! Ceaser!" And the crowd follows, repeating it after him. That laugh is now directly next to his ear and Even thinks he could die happy right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tru luv is embrassing yourself so the ones you care for don't feel so alone in moments like these. Elias is season 1 Elias who was always mean to our soft baby isak but imagine Elias being older than he was on the show, like a middle aged man
> 
> Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up to the story. Even and Isak are gonna be eachother solace in their darkness. In my head I'm thinking more of them living in like the south of America in summer with trailer parks and truck shops but let's just pretend there's this place we haven't discoverd in Norway yet that resembles this setting haha 
> 
> All titles are songs; don't let me be misunderstood - nina simone  
> lived in bars - cat power
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
